


This Shouldn't Be Real

by SgtLeppard



Series: Nightmares and Fates [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed so real. But it was just a nightmare... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shouldn't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a simple inbox meme reply for tsubaki-x-takumi [my Fates RP blog]. And then I went ham. No, this is not an AU. Yes, this takes place in the Revelation route. Yes, Freddy makes fandom and meme references. And yes, I am indeed Satan
> 
> This particular story is for Takumi. There will also be stories for Leon and Tsubaki. Tsubaki's part will also be an inbox meme reply, so it can be read on the RP blog as well once it's up [and of course, when I can actually get it finished]

_Where the hell was he? This place looked very peculiar. Since when were walls made of metal? Those are really large pipes. The sound of something metallic scratching the wall startled him, causing him to turn towards the sound. What was this? A silhouette of long, sharp claws cast a shadow on Takumi's face. Were they… getting longer? "I see you in your dream, and now I'm going to kill you!"_

_"What the hell!?" The moment he saw the claws begin to stretch towards him, Takumi quickly took off. What was that monstrosity and what did it–- no, it was a person! What did he want with him? The latter was a stupidly obvious question. Whoever, whatever he was, he wanted him dead. Was he really a person though? Certainly seemed so, but the prince didn't want to stick around to find out, never mind discover what his motive was._

_He hit a dead end and looked around for a possible exit. "A side corridor!" Thank Naga. He ducked the claws and ran down the corridor. It split in multiple directions, twisting and turning. Takumi just had to hope that he could lose the assailant in this damn maze of hallways. The man's voice carried after him, thought he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "Who lives in pineapple under the sea? Tacomeat Squarepants!"_

_Another dead end. Fuck! He quickly looked around him to find he was alone and breathed a sigh of relief. As he attempted to catch his breath, a thought occurred to him. Did he say this was a dream? If it was, then he could just wake up, couldn't he? "Augh! Why didn't I think of this before!?" That would've kept his nightmares from playing out for way longer than he liked._

_"What makes you think you can will yourself awake, little piggy?" That sinister voice again. There he was at the end of the corridor, but there were no exits this time. Takumi was trapped._

_"Who_ _are you!?" he shouted. "What do you want with me!?"_

_The man -– Takumi could tell he was horribly scarred -– looked slightly offended. "Never heard of me?" The only reply was a scared head shake. "The name's Freddy. Freddy Krueger." He mockingly bowed and tipped his hat. "As for what I want, I thought that was obvious."_

_Obvious? Freddy's claws flexed out again, revealing that they were really knives affixed to a glove. What was even happening?_

_"Time to slice 'n' dice, baby!"_

_The knives once again extended like claws towards the prince, even faster than before. There was nowhere for him to go. The only way he could escape this hellhole with his sanity mostly intact was to wake up. It was a dream after all… right?_

_"Wake up, Takumi. Wake up." The claws seemed to be closing in faster still. "Come on," he told himself, "wake up. This is just a dream." It didn't feel like just a dream, but he couldn't argue with himself about that right now. "Just wake up and this will all be over."_

_The claws were now mere feet away from him, Freddy laughing maniacally as his victim desperately tried to wake himself up. "Let's see how well diced pineapples mix with diced tomatoes!"_

_Takumi's eyes widened. This man was about to cut him into pieces and serve him for dinner. No. He wasn't going to let that happen. He needed to wake up. "Wake up, Takumi. Wake the fuck up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

\----------

"AHHHH!" Takumi bolted awake, panting heavily and looking around the room. It was his room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He dragged a hand through his bedraggled grey hair. "What was that?" Obviously it was a nightmare, but what was even happening in it? And what kind of a name was Freddy Krueger?

Sighing, he reached for a ribbon to tie his hair back, but stopped short when he noticed four long, parallel cuts on his forearm. Those were not there when he came out of battle. Nor were they there when he went to bed. They were still bleeding, so they were fresh. Wait, Freddy's claws cut his arm just as he woke up. Could it…? No, it's just a coincidence. Maybe Leon playing a cruel prank, though that seemed a little strange.

Speaking thus, Leon was likely the only person awake at this hour besides him. Maybe he had an extra salve and bandages somewhere. Takumi stretched, wincing in pain from his fresh wounds, and clambered out of bed, causing something to fall to the floor with a clatter. "Huh?" He reached down to pick up the source of the noise and paled in fear.

It was Freddy's glove. How was that possible!?

Takumi began to panic and ran to Leon's room, despite being half dressed. The Nohrian prince was the only one he tells his nightmares to in detail. Maybe he can make some sense of what surreal bullfuckery he just experienced.

As usual, there he was with his nose in a book. "Leon?"

Leon looked up from his book, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, but Takumi could see what looked like a clear slash across his cheek. It was similarly fresh, but wasn't bleeding. He must've treated it recently, but when? Sure, he came out with wounds from the last battle, but none were on his face. Where did that come from?

That question seemed to answer itself once Leon noticed the Hoshidan prince's wounds, as well as the glove. His eyes widened as he closed the book. "Not you too."


End file.
